Haru (The Day)
by BaekXOrange
Summary: No summary, baca aj langsung :v #MarkHyuck#GS#Oneshoot


Haechan mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat, senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya, hari ini weekend gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai Han, berjalan-jalan sambil makan se cup ice cream, ukh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya bahagia, meskipun hanya pergi sendiri rasanya tak terlalu buruk, tidak.. bukannya Haechan tak memiliki teman, tentu dia punya, hanya saja mereka tak terlalu dekat, hanya sekedar teman sekolah, dan Haechan terlalu sungkan untuk mengajak mereka main bersama, Jaemin yang merupakan teman terdekatnya sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya, jadi akhirnya Haechan memutuskan untuk bermain sendiri.

Sesampainya ditaman Haechan segera memakirkan sepedanya, langkah kakinya berjalan ringan, telinganya tertutup earphone yang memutar lagu milik taeyeon-why, ck itu adalah lagu terbaik untuk menemani waktu healing sendirian seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

setelah hampir 1 jam berkeliling Haechan merasa cukup lelah, dilihatnya kedai ice cream yang tak terlalu ramai, dengan segera gadis manis itu berjalan lalu masuk kedalam, matanya fokus pada papan menu yang terpampang diatas meja kasir, seorang pelayan menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, lucu sekali melihat gadis itu sibuk membaca dan berfikir tentang rasa ice cream yang cocok untuknya siang ini, setelah beberapa saat gadis itu belum juga bisa memutuskan akhirnya pelayan itu memutuskan untuk menyapanya

"Mau kubantu memilih?" mendengar ada suara yang menyapa pendengarannya, dengan segera kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat lawan bicaranya yang Oh.. demi Tuhan sangat tampan, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, otaknya masih meloading situasi, pelayan dihadapannya kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Haechan yang menggemaskan

"Ehm! Nona, apa mau kubantu memilih?" tanya si pelayan sekali lagi

"Eoh? Aaaa.. bisakah?" cicitnya pelan

"Tentu, apa kau suka dengan berry? kami memiliki menu ice cream mix berry"

"Baiklah, aku pilih itu, yang cup besar!" ucap Haechan bersemangat

"Satu cup besar ice cream mix berry untuk gadis manis segera datang, silahkan menunggu" Haechan yang mendengar ucapan si pelayan tampan merasa malu, Ya Tuhan dia belum pernah dipuji begitu oleh seorang pria

"Terima kasih, uhm Mark" ucapnya pelan setelah membaca name tag yang tertera diseragam si pelayan

"Sama-sama"

Setelah menikmati se cup ice cream, Haechan lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dipinggir sungai, jemarinya sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, dia ingin mengambil foto sebagai kenang-kenangan, tangannya lalu terulur untuk mengarahkan kamera pada wajahnya, tapi pandangannya justru terarah pada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum, dengan segera dia berbalik untuk memastikan jika dia benar-benar..

"Mark?!" ucapnya

"Hai.. kufikir kau sudah pulang" ucap Mark lalu melangkah mendekati Haechan

"Aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi" ucapnya

"Hmm.. Oh iya, mau kubantu mengambil fotomu?, maaf tadi menganggu" ucap Mark

"Eh? Aaa tidak perlu, tidak apa" Haechan tidak pernah percaya diri jika berselca didepan orang lain

"Kenapa? tidak apa, sini ku bantu"

"Tidak mau, aku maluuuu" tanpa sadar Haechan justru merengek pelan

"Kkk kau manis sekali" Mark secara reflek mengusak rambut Haechan hingga gadis itu terkejut, wajahnya memerah

"A! maafkan aku" Mark segera menarik tangannya

"Ehm! tidak apa" keduanya lalu berdiri dengan canggung

"Oh iya, aku belum tau namamu" ucap Mark

"Oh maaf, namaku Haechan" Haechan mengulurkan tangannya

" Aku Mark, salam kenal Haechan" Mark balas menyambut tangan Haechan.

Sudah sebulan sejak Haechan mengenal Mark, mereka sempat mengobrol dan bertukan Id kakao talk, setelah itu mereka akan bertemu di hari minggu, karena Haechan libur sekolah dan Mark juga libur kuliah, ya Mark seorang mahasiswa dan dihari pertemuan pertama mereka Mark sedang menggantikan sepupunya di kedai, dimata Haechan, Mark merupakan pria yang hangat dan menyenangkan, terkadang juga sedikit usil, tapi juga pengalah dan mengertian. Minggu ini mereka sudah janjian untuk jalan-jalan bersama, Mark berkata ingin mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang masih dirahasiakannya, Haechan sudah bertanya berulang kali, tapi Mark mengatakan jika itu kejutan.

Bunyi suara mobil terdengar, Haechan mengerenyit pelan, rasanya Mark tidak mungkin menjemputnya dengan mobil, selama ini mereka pergi dengan sepeda motor milik Mark, Haechan lalu keluar dan dilihatnya Mark keluar dari mobil lalu melambaikan tangan padanya, Haechan segera mengunci pintu dan menghampiri Mark

"Hai manis" seperti biasa Mark menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat

"Berhenti mengatakan itu Mark" Haechan merengut pelan

"Kenapa? kau memang manis" Mark mencubit pelan pipi Haechan

"Maaaaark.. ish"

" Hahaha, maaf.. masuklah" Mark membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haechan

"Ini mobil siapa?" tanya Hachan setelah Mark masuk kedalam mobil

"Mobil sepupuku, aku belum sekaya itu untuk membeli mobil untukmu" Canda Mark

"Kenapa aku?"

"Jika bukan kau, lalu siapa?" balas Mark

"Kkkk, jadi, kita pergi?" lanjut Mark

"Yuuup!" Teriak Haechan semangat

Setelah 2 jam, mereka sampai disebuah pantai yang terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat, itupun dengan jarak yang jauh

"Woaaaaah! Pantai!!!" Haechan segera keluar dan berlari dengan semangat

"Haechan pelan-pelan" Mark berjalan santai dibelakangnya

"Mark, ayo cepaaat" Haechan menarik tangan Mark, sedang Mark hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis remaja tersebut.

Keduanya lalu bermain air, setelah puas mereka duduk dibawah pohon pinus yang tumbuk disepanjang pentai, Mark mengusap rambut Haechan pelan, lalu memberinya sebotol air mineral

"Lelah hmm?" tanya Mark melihat Haechan yang tampak rakus mengahabiskan air yang diberikannya

"Iya.. tapi menyenangkan, terima kasih Mark" ucap Haechan sambil tersenyum

"Apapun untukmu Babe" Mark menatap Haechan

"Hey! kenapa memanggilku begitu?!" Haechan segera mengalihkan pandangannya

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa hum?" Mark masih belum melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah Haechan

"Terserah!"

"Kkk, Haechan lihat aku" ucap Mark, Haechan lalu balik menatap wajah Mark

"Kenapa?" tanya Haechan

"Aku suka padamu" ucap Mark serius

"Huh?" Haechan masih dengan otak lambannya memproses ucapan Mark

"Huh? lagi-lagi Huh!" kesal Mark, Oh ayolah meskipun Mark itu suka usil, tapi dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu

"Anu.. itu.. yang tadi kau katakan itu, maksudnya apa" Haechan dan otak lambannya adalah kombinasi yang buruk

"Haechan, manisku, sayangku, aku baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, dan kuharap kau tidak menolakku" jelas Mark frustasi, Haechan yang melihatnya tertawa pelan, Mark mengerenyit bingung melihat tingkah gadis itu

"Kkk, mana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu Mark, yang tadi hanya bercanda, kau tadi itu lucu sekali" Haechan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Mark hingga membuat pria itu kesal

"Kau berani mengerjaiku, sini kau" Haechan yang melihat Mark bersiap untuk menyerangnya segera berlari

"Kemari kau gadis kecil!" Mark berlari mengejar Haechan yang tertawa dengan kencang.

Kini mereka dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, tangan keduanya bertaut, senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka, bibir Haechan menyenandungkan lirik lagu youre my reason milik Calum Scott yang berputar pelan dimobil, hari ini merupakan hari yang berharga bagi keduanya, Haechan akhirnya memiliki teman yang akan selalu ada untuknya, dan Mark mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya, ya Haechan, gadis itu adalah apa yang dibutuhkan Mark.

End_

Hai!!! hehe

ini sebagai pengganti ff Markhyuck yang sad ending kemarin. hehe

selamat membaca ya manteman, maaf klo ad typo dan ceritanya kurang bagus :v

Orange_


End file.
